Accursed Witch
by LycanBeks
Summary: Dean and Sam's mother was not the only parent that Yellow Eyes took away from a child. Katerina Singer is the daughter of Bobby Singer and a good witch named Sophia. She is a powerful witch that helps Dean while Sam is away at college. She doesn't follow the same pattern as Yellow Eyes' other "special children"... Full Summary inside. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, only the Ocs.

Katerina Lauren Singer- Nicknames: Katie or Kat (by everyone), Kitten or Kittycat (by Dean), princess (by John and Bobby).

Eye color: Brown with blue around the iris.

Hair: long, brown and wavy.

Height: 5'5.

Personality: a mix of both of her parents but more like her father. Very stubborn, headstrong, passionate, protective of the people she loves. Her and Dean started a relationship very recently because of being in close quarters for so long but not before she turned 18. Knows several languages including Arabic, Greek, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Russian, Romanian, Japanese, and Latin. She is a witch like her mother.

Birthday: 03/21/1987.

Weight: 115 lbs.

Mother: Sophia Katherine Romansky. She is a witch.

Father: Bobby Singer.

Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Premonitions, Healing, Orbing, Levitation, Molecular Immobulization, Astral Projection, Cryokinesis, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration/Deceleration, Pyrokinesis, Sensing, and Projection. Her healing abilities are limited so only major injuries. Can also cast spells, brew potions, and scry.

Summary: Dean and Sam's mother was not the only parent that Yellow Eyes had taken away from a child. Katerina Singer is the daughter of Bobby Singer and a white witch named Sophia. She is a powerful witch that helps Dean while Sam is away at college. She does not follow the same pattern as Yellow Eyes other "special children" but she has a destiny that can either be very dark or beautiful. With everyone telling her what she is meant to be, all she wants is to be normal. How far will she go to protect the people she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, only the Ocs. Yes I know the last names are familiar but this is not a crossover story by any means.

Prologue

In general, hunters worked alone. Period. However, this time things were different. Rufus Turner had been in contact with a friend of his from Chicago that believed that there were some rival covens that were not only reeking havoc on each other but on the city as well. Rufus called all of the hunters that he felt could handle this job: John Winchester, Daniel Elkins, Gordon Walker, Jim Murphy, Bill Harvelle, and Bobby Singer. The six of them found Rufus in a local diner.

"What's going on, Rufus. Is there a hunter's convention or something that I didn't hear about?" Bill joked.

"There's a big problem around here." Rufus said. "Apparently there are a few covens that are causing problems in Chicago."

"How many covens?" John asked.

"From what I can tell so far, three."

"Have you located any of the covens?" Gordon inquired.

"One but I think I know where to find another one. You see that girl over there." Rufus pointed to a petite brunette that was getting hit on by a guy at the bar but she ignored him.

"Yeah, what about her?" Dan asked.

"I was doing some recon on the first coven and the other day I saw that girl arguing with several members of the coven. The angrier she got, it was like nature was responding to her emotions."

"Well a witch's powers are tied to her emotions and they use the forces of nature to perform magic so it isn't that uncommon when a powerful witch is angry that there are weather fluctuations." Jim said.

"Look she's on the move." Gordon told them.

" Alright we should split up. Not all of us should confront her, she'll get suspicious." Dan said.

"Good idea. Gordon, John, Bobby, you three see what she has to say." Rufus said.

"O.k." the three got up to go talk to the girl.

The girl was outside helping an elderly woman pick up her keys. "Hey, excuse me." John said getting the girl's attention.

"Yes." The girl had a bright smile and didn't seem like a threat.

"We're just looking for the Pine Hill Motel. My friends and I are a bit lost."

"Oh yeah sure just go down this street and take a left, then take the first right. If you get to a Starbuck's, you've gone too far."

"Thank you."

The girl nodded and went to walk away but Gordon said, "Hey, just one question, why are you witches wrecking havoc on this city?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You guys are crazy." She tried to get away but they came after her. She ran down an alleyway but it was a dead end. "Shit."

She turned around to face them and threw the three hunters into the wall with her telekinesis. She ran back out of the alleyway when John grabbed her ankle and tripped her. She tried to kick him but he was stronger. Gordon took out a bottle of chloroform and wet a handkerchief with it. He put it up to her nose and mouth and she lost consciousness.

"What the hell, Walker! You just blew our cover." Bobby said.

"Yeah but now we have one of the witches and she'll take us to her coven."

"No she won't. Witches don't betray their coven." Bobby said.

"Not even if she is being tortured?" Gordon asked.

"Stop, let's just get her back to the motel. Too many witnesses around here." John said picking the girl up effortlessly.

The three of them drove to the motel and went into Rufus' room with the girl.

"What the hell?" Rufus asked.

"My words exactly." Bobby replied placing the girl on the bed.

"She's a filthy witch. Used her powers on us the first chance she got." Gordon said with disgust.

"Not true. She ran first. Her powers were a last ditch effort to get away." John said.

"What powers does she have." Jim asked.

"So far she only displayed telekinesis."

"Well let's make sure she doesn't try anything fancy. Bill, hand me that rope." Dan said.

They tied the girl up to a chair and blindfolded her. She eventually began to stir. "Look she's waking up." Bill said.

The witch started to panic and struggle to get out of her binds.

"Stop struggling, witch." Gordon said.

"Gordon, stop. Hey, what's your name." Rufus asked but the girl ignored the question and continued to struggle.

"Lay off all of you. Can't you see that she's scared?" Jim asked. "Hi, my name is Jim. I know you're scared but we're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, that's not the first time I've heard that from hunters. Not to mention three of you attacked me and drugged me with chloroform and now you're interrogating me about my coven. Well you might as well kill me because I'm not telling you anything."

"If we take the blindfold off will that ease your fear?' Jim inquired.

"A bit. But how do you know I won't use my powers on you when you take the blindfold off?"

"I have faith." Jim replied. He took the blindfold off and said, "I'm sorry about all of this but we just have a few questions for you."

"Where is your coven?" Rufus asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"What's your name? Jim asked, raising a hand to Rufus to silence him.

"Sophia." the witch answered.

"Well, Sophia, I'm Jim. And that's John, Rufus, Gordon, Dan, Bill, and Bobby. We are not going to hurt you. We just want to stop all of the attacks on the city."

"I want that too. That's why I went to the Devereaux coven, to get them to back off. For years, covens have been chasing after my coven to destroy us or to turn us of to use us to get something from us."

"Wait turn you? Are you saying that your coven is a coven of white witches?" Bill asked.

"Yes. My coven moved her about six years ago to get away from a rival coven that was trying to kill us. I found out that six years ago the Devereaux coven tried to destroy my coven. And they almost succeeded. This time they brought reinforcements."

"When did all of this start?" Bobby asked.

"About a year ago, my brother and I went to take care of a simple salt and burn in Tampa. It would have taken us a week or two at the most. But we ran into the Devereaux clan. At first, everything seemed fine. They offered to help us but in the end they turned on us."

"What did they do?"

"They held my brother and I hostage and kept rambling about us telling them where the most powerful witch in our coven was. We told them that our aunt Maria was the most powerful witch but they didn't believe us. They told us that this witch wouldn't even be 21 yet."

"Wait did you say Maria? Do you mean Maria Halliwell?" Rufus asked.

"You know my aunt?"

"Yeah, we worked together on a few jobs, so did Dan. She saved my life.' Rufus replied. He untied her and said, "I'm sorry about all of this. We didn't know."

"It's ok, I get why you did it."

"An understanding witch. That's a first." snorted Gordon.

"Shut up, Gordon." Bill said.

"Well since you know Maria, let's go see her. She might be able to explain all of this better than me."

"Alright, let's go." Dan said.

They each drove there in their respective cars with Sophia riding with Bobby. On their way to the coven house, the two of them were comfortably talking about anything and everything with one another. Bobby hadn't had a conversation like this since his late wife.

When they got to house, Sophia got out of the car and said, "Let me go in and explain to Maria what happened. If all of you go in she'll get pissed."

As soon as Sophia entered the house, Gordon went off, "Rufus, how can you trust her?"

"Easy, Maria saved my life and whenever I needed protection or a place to stay she would help me. Being apart of that coven, you can't be evil."

"Hey, come on in guys." Sophia said opening the door for them.

The group of hunter walked in and a little girl ran up to Sophia and asked to be picked up. Sophia picked the girl up and walked over to the kitchen where her aunt was mixing potions with the help of some of the kids in the house. "Rufus, Dan, nice to see the two of you again." Maria said.

"Maria, I see you're training the next generation of witches." Dan said.

"Yeah. Just a few things on protection potions. Kids, why don't you go upstairs and read or something." The kids all left the room and Maria sat down at the table. "What can I do for all of you?"

"Maria, what's going on in Chicago."

"Six years ago, the Devereaux coven devastated our coven by wiping half of us out. About a year ago, Sophia and Nick went on a hunt. They ran into the Devereaux clan and barely managed to escape. A month after that, the Devereaux and Cromwell covens both turned up in Chicago. They have been doing whatever they can to get our coven out in the open to make us vulnerable. They succeeded to a degree and managed to kill several of us. Including three of Sophia's sisters. A lot of the children in the coven were left orphaned and they live in this manor with me."

"Yeah, Sophia told us that they are looking for the most powerful witch in the coven but wouldn't that be you?" Dan asked.

"Sophia go upstairs and check on them. It's far too quiet up there."

"Sure aunt Maria. Come on Emma." Sophia picked up the three year old and carried her upstairs.

"Being the oldest in my coven, I should, in theory be the most powerful, but that pattern was broken. In general, the first born female in coven is the most powerful. However, Sophia broke that rule. Her mother had given birth to four powerful female witches before Sophia. But when Sophia was born, there was an earthquake and the lights were flickering and it also didn't hurt that she was born at midnight on June 21st. I knew that they were after her. I never told her this but the night before Sophia was born, I had a vision. One about her giving birth when she was 21 to the most powerful good witch that the world had ever seen. I never wanted to burden her with that, so I hid it from her. Now I see that was most likely a mistake. I shielded her for too long and now she is in danger and she doesn't even know it."

"So Sophia is the most powerful witch in your coven?"

"Yes, and I need to make sure that until she turns 21 in three days. She is safe. This will all blow over after that."

"Are you sure?" Dan asked.

"Positive. If she doesn't get pregnant in three days time, that baby will never be born which is probably be a good thing. I wouldn't want that child to have to look over her shoulder all the time."

"So these guys are after Sophia so they can rape and impregnate her. O.k so we have to make sure that doesn't happen. For the sake of everyone." John said.

"Someone should stay with Sophia at all times to make sure she is protected." Bill suggested.

"I'll do it." Bobby offered.

"Alright then. Just be wary Bobby, she is going to try everything in her power to get away from you." Maria warned.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

For the next two days, Sophia was followed around by Bobby and other hunters. On her birthday she finally had enough, "Ok what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Don't bullshit me, Bobby. Why are all of you following me? What's going on? Does this have anything to do with why my aunt kicked me out of the kitchen two days ago?"

"How did you-"

"Because I'm not stupid, Bobby. Now tell me what's going on? If it concerns me, I have a right to know."

Bobby told her everything that Maria told him and waited for her to process the information he had just given her. "So I just need to last one more day and then it'll all stop right?"

"That's what your aunt believes."

"Ok then. We better make sure nothing happens."

Just then they were blinded and they heard footsteps hitting the pavement. Sophia started screaming for Bobby but her mouth of covered by a hand. Bobby was hit over the head with a gun and everything went black. Bobby woke up on the ground a few hours later and remembered what happened. He rushed to Maria's house and told them what happened.

"Well let's go get her." Rufus said.

"Wait, we're coming with you." Maria said gesturing to herself and Nick.

"Alright let's go."

They saw the Devereaux mansion was heavily guarded. "Those are the Cromwells." Nick said. "They are not as powerful as the Devereauxes but don't underestimate them."

They managed to get past the Cromwells but finding where Sophia was hidden proved to be a challenge. "Hey you guys hear that?" Bill asked.

They all strained their ears and heard chanting coming from the end of the hall. They followed the voices and saw that the door was open a crack. They saw Sophia wearing a black top that showed off her stomach and a long black skirt that had slits up the sides and she was chained to a stone altar. She was unconscious but she looked alright. "Ok look there is no margin for error. We go in guns blazing alright?" Dan asked.

They all nodded and went in just as one of the Devereaux men was disrobing and climbing on top of the altar. "Hey got off my sister." Nick yelled. The two clans fought one another while Bobby made his way over to Sophia. He unchained her and lifted her up in his arms. He ran out of the mansion and drove to the Halliwell manor. A few hours later, the rest of them followed brining in an injured Dan and Nick. "Has she woken up?" Rufus asked while Maria looked over their injuries.

"No. Not yet. But I think she's about to." Bobby said seeing the girl stirring.

"What happened?" She groaned clutching her head. "I feel like a went a few round with a truck and it won."

"Yeah well not much happened we just saved your life." Bill said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"The good new is this will all be over soon." Maria replied.

"I'm gonna get a few hour of sleep. Night."

"Night." They all told her except Gordon.

"Hold on a minute." Gordon said taking out his gun and pointing it at her.

"Gordon, what are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"You really think this is going to end after tomorrow. Please, they are going to keep coming after her and more people are going to get hurt because of her. She needs to die to end it all. I'm just looking at the big picture."

"Gordon, get the hell out of here. I'm not going to let you hurt her." Bobby said standing between the two of them.

"Is that how all of you feel. Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." With that Gordon left.

"Good riddance." Bill said.

A few hours later, unable to sleep, Sophia went downstairs and sat outside looking at the stars. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Bobby asked sitting down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep. Thank you by the way for what you did for me. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. I promised I would protect you and I wasn't going to let Gordon or the Devereauxes hurt you."

"Well thank you." She kissed him lightly on the mouth before it turned passionate.

One Month Later

Sophia had been feeling run down, fatigued, and nauseas for about three weeks now. At first she thought it was a stomach flu but then she remembered that night with Bobby. "Shit."

She called her sister, Angela, and told her the situation. They got a pregnancy test and it said pregnant.

Later that night, Maria was in the kitchen making dinner when Sophia walked in.

"Soph, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Eight Months Later

After thirty one hour of being in labor, she finally did it. Her baby girl was here. She looked into her eyes and made a vow. "I promise I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. I will die before I let that happen."

Her family came in and Nick asked, "What's her name?"

"Katerina. Her name is Katerina."

"That seems like a really grown up name for someone so small. I'm gonna call her Kat."

"Nick, I need to know that if something ever happens to me that you will protect her."

"You don't even have to ask. I'll die for her."

"Thanks, Nick."

Five and Half Months Later

Sophia placed her baby in her crib and smiled down at her. "Goodnight, Katie."

Sophia walked out of Katie's room and went downstairs to continue doing her research. For the last three days there have been electrical storms and cattle mutilations in Illinois. She was wondering what was going on and then remembered what John told her about his wife. She was apprehensive about calling him because she hadn't told any of them about the baby her and Bobby had created. Sophia reluctantly picked up the phone and called John and told him what was going on.

It took about a week for John to show up but he brought company: Jim, Bill, and Bobby.

"What's going on, Sophia?" Bill asked.

Just then they heard a baby crying.

"Excuse me for a moment." She went upstairs and picked up Katie. "Well I guess it's time to face the music."

She walked downstairs with Katie in her arms and the four men looked shocked. "Umm, Sophia is that your baby?" Bill asked.

"Yeah she is. This is Katerina but I call her Katie."

"Whose her father?"John asked already knowing the answer.

"He's in this room." She said softly.

"How could you not tell me about her?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't know how to."

"That's your excuse?"

"Enough. You two can argue later. Right now we need to find this son of a bitch. What have you got Sophia?"

"A week ago, I had a vision about a man with yellow eyes coming into Katie's room and pouring blood into her mouth. Then these cattle mutilations and electrical storms started and I remembered what you told me about what happened to Mary. I think the demon is coming her after Katie and I need your help to protect her."

"No problem. I'm not about to let another person go through the same hell that my family went through."

"Thank you."

"Can I hold my daughter?" Bobby asked.

"Of course." She handed Katie to Bobby and watched as he held her.

"Hi, princess. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said kissing the top of her head.

They waited a week before the demon finally made a move. Sophia walked into the room before anyone could stop her. "Get away from my daughter you bastard." Sophia said and tried to throw him against the wall but it didn't work.

"You really think your pathetic little powers are going to work on something as powerful as me?" The demon asked with a smile before throwing her against the wall and started lifting her off the wall and cutting up her stomach like he had with Mary.

The hunters ran into the room and tried to stop him but it didn't work. "Why? Why did you go after my family? Why are you after Katie?"

"Katie is meant for bigger and greater things. She's special. And as for your family, you should have asked that pretty little wife of yours while you still had the chance. But don't worry, John, we'll meet again." The demon disappeared and Sophia fell from the from ceiling.

"Sophia, stay with me. Ok we're going to get you some help." Bobby said covering her wound.

An hour later, they were sitting in the hospital with Katie in Bobby's arms when Nick ran in. "What happened?"

"A demon. He tried to kill her."

"Is she ok?"

"We don't know yet. We're waiting."

A few hours later, the doctor finally came out and said, "We're doing everything we can but it doesn't seem like she'll make it past a year maybe two if she is lucky. I'm sorry."

Sophia lived for another year and a half before her injuries became too much and she gave in. Nick became Katie's legal guardian but Bobby got her on holidays and over summer break. He taught her all about hunting and cars, while Nick taught her witchcraft and her mother. Katie became a well adjusted little girl but she was always curious about her mother's death. She wouldn't learn the truth for another sixteen years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Katerina Singer had finally done it. She had finally graduated from high school. She looked out into the crowd and saw her Uncle Nick along with the rest of her coven there. Her eyes widened when she heard, "Way to go, kitten!" from the crowd.

That could have only come from one person, Dean Winchester.

She looked around and sure enough there he was along with John, Pastor Jim, and her father. She smiled at them and sat down with her diploma.

After the ceremony was over, she went to her uncle and hugged him and all of her cousins and family.

"Hey, Uncle Nick, I'll catch up with all of you in a minute."

"Go ahead, kid."

She walked up to Bobby, Jim, John, and Dean and hugged her father tightly. "Congratulations, princess." Bobby said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, dad."

"Good job, princess." John said hugging her as well.

When she got to Dean, he picked her up when hugging her. "Didn't know you cared so much about school, Dean?"

"Oh, I don't, kitten. But I know how much you did." He placed her back on the ground.

"What are all of you doing here? I thought none of you could make it."

"We lied." Jim said simply.

"I thought it was a sin to lie?"

"I'm a pastor, not a saint." She laughed and hugged him again.

"Well don't get too excited, Jim and I can't stay fr long. We're leaving tonight." John said.

"Oh. Thank you for coming though." she hugged them and said bye.

Bobby hugged her again and she asked, "How long are you two in town for?"

"About a week." Dean replied.

"C'mon, let's g get something to eat." Bobby said.

They sat in the diner eating their burgers and telling Katie all about their hunting trips when Katie said, "Dad, I want to move in with you."

"Why?" Bobby asked choking on his beer.

"Because your getting on in years." she said with a smile.

Dean laughed but was silenced by a stern look from Bobby.

"I can still kick demon ass better than anyone, what's the real reason."

"O.k. here's the truth, I want you to teach me how to hunt."

"No." Bobby said simply.

"But-"

"You already know how to hunt."

"Yeah with magic. Without it, I'm not that skilled. I want to be well-rounded."

"I want you to go to school."

"And I want to do this. It's in my blood. And if you won't help me, I'll find someone who will." She got up from the table and walked out and sat in Dean's car.

"I'll talk to her." Dean said.

Dean got into his car and started driving. He drove until they reached this abandoned park that he knew she liked to go to so she could think.

"Hey, let's go on the swings. You always loved the swings." Dean said.

They sat on the swings in silence for a few minutes before Dean said, "I bet you can't go higher than me."

"I bet you I can."

"Alright, I have a hundred in the bottom of my wallet that says otherwise."

"I accept your challenge. And while we're at it, let's see who can jump the farthest."

"Done." Dean said with a smile that she returned. "O.k. go."

They both jumped from the swings and Dean landed on top of Katie. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Dean leaned down and almost kissed her. He pulled away when he realized that he almost kissed Katie, Bobby's daughter, a girl he's known his entire life. He rolled off her and said, "You won." He handed her two hundred dollars and said, "Why do you want to be a hunter? You can do something better with your life."

"That's just it, Dean. This is what I want to do. This is what I have to do. I wasn't kidding when I said that hunting was part of my blood. My mom was a hunter aside from being a witch and my dad is the hunter that everyone goes to for advice. It's who I am. And what better good can I do than ridding the world as many evil sons of bitches as I can."

"You have a point there. You should tell Bobby all of this."

"Can you talk to him too. He'll listen to you."

"Kitten, look I would but this is something that needs to be done between the two of you. Plus I've seen your dad take out a fully turned werewolf without taking a scratch."

Katie laughed but nodded and hugged him.

They drove back to her Uncle Nick's place and saw Bobby sitting in the living room. "Dad, can we talk?" She asked him.

"Yeah, come on." Katie told Bobby everything that she told Dean and a few hours later they returned. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"I'm moving to South Dakota with dad."

"Bobby's letting you hunt."

"Yup. You better watch out, Dean, cause one of these days I'm going to be a better hunter than you."

"I'll believe that when I see it, kitten."

A few days later, Katie moved to South Dakota. Her training began instantly with her two drill sergeants, Dean and Bobby. By the end of August, under both of their guidance, she was ready to go out in the field but Bobby was reluctant to send her on any hunting trips on her own. So, he would send her off with Dean. Upon returning from a hunt in Montana, the pair saw a familiar truck in the Salvage yard. "I wonder what my dad is doing here?" Dean asked. Just then they heard a gunshot. The two of them looked at each other before running inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 2

The two of them made it inside and heard Bobby yelling at John. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!" Bobby yelled at John.

"It was just a suggestion, Bobby. Calm down!"

"The hell I will. Don't you dare go anywhere near her. Do you hear me!"

Dean and Kat ran into the library and saw Bobby pointing a gun at John. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

"Kat, it's o.k. I was just leaving." John said. "I'm sorry, Bobby, I didn't mean to hurt you. But if you want me to leave I will, Dean, let's go."

"Wait, what's going on? What happened?" Dean asked.

"Listen to your father, Dean, and go." Bobby said still holding the shot gun.

Dean looked at Kat and smiled sadly, "I'll call you later." Dean walked out and got in his car.

"Dad, what was all that about?"

"Nothing. Just a difference of opinion."

"A difference of opinion? Dad, you pulled a shot gun on a man that is supposed to be your friend."

"Well if he was a real friend he wouldn't have suggested what he did."

"What did he suggest?"

Bobby sighed and said. "Nothing. Katie, I need you to promise me you won't go near the Winchesters again, especially John."

"But why?"

"Katie, promise me."

Not wanting to argue, Kat agreed, but she didn't care what her father said, nothing was going to stop her from talking to Dean.

Kat just felt numb when saw Dean and John pull away in their cars. On her last hunting trip with Dean, something had changed in their relationship. They were fighting a slime monster called a Juiblex. The Juiblex was attacking people on an old abandoned road.

Flashback

_"O.k. so I did some research and that green slime that we find goes hand and hand with a Juiblex." Kat said._

_ Dean was sharpening his knife and said, "A Juiblex? What the hell is that?"_

_ "In basic terms, they're just simple slime monsters. They have long serpentine tongues that they use to wrap their victims up in."_

_ "Yeah, and what about the slime?"_

_ "The slime is, get this, acts like saliva. It breaks down human flesh and makes it easier for the Juiblex to eat their victims. But unlike saliva they can shoot out of their mouths, hands, and just about any other area you can think of."_

_ "Thanks for the mental image."_

_ Kat giggled and continued, "They don't have a human form so that explains why they attack at night. And they only stay in one place for about two months before going underground for eleven years. Then they repeat the process."_

_ "Two months, huh? The attacks started six weeks ago so we only have two weeks left before this thing goes underground and we lose its trail."_

_ "Yup."_

_ "We better wear your work boots, kitten, it's going to be a long night."_

_ The two drove to the abandoned road and waited for the monster to show up. "Dean I don't think this thing is coming tonight. Nothing has drawn it out."_

_ "You coming to a point?"_

_ "Maybe we need something to draw it out like bait."_

_ "No, we're not using you as live bait for this thing."_

_ "Dean, we have to do something before more people get hurt because of this. We're hunters, it's what we do. I knew that when I agreed to be one. I know the risks, I have to do this. Besides, if it shows up, I'll just blow it up."_

_ "If you're going to do this, I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you go alone."_

_ "Fine. Let's go."_

_ The two were walking around on the road when they heard a growl behind them. The pair turned around and saw the Juiblex standing there waving its tongue around. It extended its tongue and hit the two of them square in their chests and sent them flying. While the two of them were struggling to get to their feet, the Juiblex wrapped its tongue around Kat's leg. "AAAAAHHHHH! DEAN!" Kat __yelled._

_ Dean grabbed Kat's forearms but was having a hard to keeping a grip on them. He eventually lost his grip and had to let her go. Dean ran over to the Juiblex, before it could spray Kat with slime and cut off its tongue. The Juiblex hissed and yelled in pain while Dean helped Kat up. The Juiblex started to approach the two when Kat used her hands to blow up the Juiblex with her molecular combustion power. The impact of the blow caused her to fall back into Dean. Dean rolled them over so he was on top to protect her from the projectile slime that was being thrown everywhere. Even then the two were covered in slime. The two couldn't help but laugh but then things became very quiet and serious between them. Dean looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply. She couldn't help but moan into the kiss. When they broke apart for air, the two were panting heavily. "I think we should go back to the motel." Kat said._

_ "Yeah." Dean said._

_ They drove back to the motel in silence but when they got there, they continued kissing. Dean picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean layed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. When Dean's hand roamed down to her jeans and he began to unbutton them. He slid his hand in and began to rub her through her panties. She broke the kiss and couldn't help but moan when he did that. Dean moved to her neck and sucked on her pulse point, causing her to moan even more. "Dean." She said in a heated whisper._

_ Somehow, Kat saying his name brought him back to reality. "Kitten, we should stop. We don't want to do something that we'll regret tomorrow."_

_ Kat looked up at Dean and whispered, "Are you saying that you'll regret sleeping with me?"_

_ "I won't regret it. I've liked you for a long time now but I could never act on it. You're so young and you can have any guy you want, why would you want me?"_

_ "Yeah, what about you, Dean? You're gorgeous. You can I have any girl you want. You're strong, brave, and yet wrapped up in this mystery that every woman wants to figure out but they can't and that excites them. You can have more experienced girls. I've only ever slept with one guy in my life."_

_ "Look, kitten, I don't want to hurt you. With my job, I won't always be around and I want you to be with a guy who will be there for you. Plus, your family scares me."_

_ "Don't worry about my family, it's not like we're getting married or anything and you won't hurt me. We're making this leap together. So, don't think so much." She said and then kissed him on the neck._

_ "Ah hell." Dean said before kissing her again and removing her clothes along with the rest of his. _

End Flashback

The two made love all night and the thought of it made Dean smile. Dean had never been with someone like her before. She could be this meek little girl or one of the guys but he saw another side of her that no one had ever seen. She may have only had sex once before but she was a hellcat in bed. All the more reason to call her kitten. Dean couldn't help but smirk at that as he drove down the road.

For the next two months, Dean and Kat talked every night while he was on the road and they even met up between hunts and during hunts. During those times, they got to know each other even better and Dean continued to help Kat with her hunting. In mid October, Dean was down in New Orleans fighting a poltergeist with Kat's help. After wrapping up the case, Dean and Kat stayed holed up in a hotel room and made love. The only time they left was to eat dinner.

A couple days later, Dean received a call from John. "Hey, that has EMF on it." Kat said.

"Yeah, let's run it through a Gold wave and see what we get."

When they ran it through, they heard a raspy voice. "I can never go home? You think we have a homesick ghost on our hands?" Kat asked.

"Maybe." Dean said distantly.

"Hey, you o.k.?"

"Yeah, it's just. My dad sent me here to work a case after not seeing him for over a month. And then leaves me this out of the blue message. I just can't help but wonder if-"

"Hey, don't think like that. John is one of the best hunters I know, if not the best. He's probably working a big case. Don't worry."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But still I don't think you and I can do this on our own. We're going to need help."

"From who?"

"Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Warning: this chapter contains mature content. Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 3

Since they left New Orleans, Dean had barely spoken to Kat. He didn't know what to say to her and she didn't know what to say to comfort him. After driving for fourteen hours, Dean realized that they needed to stop at a motel for the night and get some food. He pulled off at the next exit and stopped at a local diner. Once they were finished eating, Dean found a cheap motel and payed for a room. When they entered the room, Dean flopped onto the bed. "Hey, I'm going to go take a shower." Kat said. She didn't even think Dean heard her. She felt terrible for Dean; this couldn't be easy for him but she didn't know what to do to help him and he wasn't giving away what he wanted from her.

Kat undressed and got into the shower. She turned the nob to hot and began to wash her hair. Kat didn't hear the door to the bathroom open or someone enter the shower behind. She did, however, feel a strong muscular chest pressed up against her back. She jumped slightly and said, "Dean!"

Dean chuckled and brought his arms around her waist holding her in place. He kissed her behind her ear and whispered, "Sorry I scared you but I couldn't help myself." Dean grabbed the liquid soap and squirted some into both of his hands. With her back still pressed to his chest, Dean took his soapy hands and started washing her body with slow, deliberate strokes. Both of his hands finally reached her breasts and began to gently knead them.

"Oh God." She moan when he teased her nipples and pinched them lightly. Dean's right hand let go of her left breast and he washed it of any excess soap. He then glided that hand down her body until it reached her dark curls. He slowly worked his hand in between legs. He couldn't help but smirk when he felt how how hot and wet she was. Out of all of the girls he has been with, she was always to most responsive to his touch. He began to lightly stroke her arousal and flicked her clit with his thumb. Shew threw her head back onto his shoulder and cried out when he did that. She was panting heavily now and said, "Dean, we shouldn't we have a long drive and we're going to need sleep if we do this now, we won't get any." Her voice was raspy and Dean liked it.

"That's the idea." Dean said with a confident smile before his index finger enter her slowly. He started pumping her slowly and her moans increased. Dean had to resist the urge to throw her against the wall and take her then and there. He wanted to have total control over her before taking her. Her moans weren't loud enough for him so he stuck another finger into her. He scissored her open a few times before pumping his fingers in and out of her again. While doing this, he flicked her clit with his thumb and sucked on her pulse point. From her breathing and moans he knew she was very close now.

Kat brought one of her hands up to his head and clutched onto his neck. "Oh God, Dean. Don't Stop! Right there! Yes! Yes! AHHH!" She said when she reached her orgasm. Dean let her ride it out and afterwards he felt her trembling in his arms. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. Dean kissed her back passionately and pushed her up against the wall. His strong hands grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him enter her. She threw her head back and Dean began thrusting into her. She scraped her nails down his back and urged him to go faster. Dean grunted when he knew he was close but he wanted Kat to climax too.

"Hold onto me, kitten." Dean said. When she clutched onto his shoulders, Dean's hand went in between her legs and began to rub her clit while picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"Ohhhh... Dean! Yes! Yes! YESSSS! Oh God!" Kat screamed when she reached her orgasm while Dean grunted. They both slumped down in the tub and layed there for a second to catch their breaths. "That was amazing." Kat said out of breath.

"Yeah. I love that you're so vocal. It really spurs me on." Dean said stroking her pussy.

"Dean, stop it. We need to get out of the shower, we're getting all pruny."

"Hey, I don't mind. You know I love to see you all wet and trapped in a small enclosed space so I can have my way with you."

"You're incorrigible." Kat said before getting out of the tub.

Dean couldn't help but smirk and followed her out into the bedroom. She had already combed her hair and was looking into her bag for a pair of panties. He had a perfect view of he pussy and smirked to himself. That tight little pussy was all his. He came up behind her and grabbed the panties from her hand before she had a chance to put them on. "Dean!"

Dean didn't say anything and just pushed her onto the bed face first. Before she could turn around to face him, Dean came up behind her again and lifted her ass up into the air. He stroked her pussy a few times and noticed how wet she had become. "This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

Dean slammed into her from behind and reached her hilt. She moaned loudly and he said, "Why ask questions you already know the answers to."

They continued to make love throughout the night until Kat finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Dean looked at her laying on his chest and couldn't help the smile that had formed on his face. His feelings for her were growing everyday. He didn't know why this relationship was different from all of the others but it felt right. He didn't know if it was because it was a forbidden romance or if it was because they had known each other for so long but Dean was willing to do anything for her.

Around two the next morning, they reached Palo Alto. Dean looked at Kat and saw that she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her but he had to. "Kat, we're here." He said shaking her slightly.

"We're here already?" Kat asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go see Sammy." They got out of the car and Dean picked the lock. They went in separate directions trying to find Sam when Dean was attacked. The two wrestled around for a bit before Dean finally pinned his attacker down. He looked down at Sam and said, "Woah, easy there tiger."

"Dean?"

"You're out of practice, Sammy." Sam flipped them over and Dean said, "Or not. Get off of me."

Sam helped Dean up and said, "Dean, what are you doing here?"

Kat walked into the room and smiled. "Hey, Sammy."

"Kat? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you." She said innocently.

Before Sam could respond, Jessica came into the room. "Sam?"

"Jess. Umm, this is my brother, Dean, and my friend, Kat."

"Wait, your brother and friend?"

Dean noticed her shirt and said, "I love the smurfs. You know you are totally out of my brother's league." He earned a smack to the arm from Kat for that comment. "Ow, kitten. I'm sorry, Jess, but we need to borrow your boyfriend here for just a moment."

"No. Anything you have to say to me, you can say it in front of her."

"O.k. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working a few extra hours on a Miller time shift. He'll turn up eventually."

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's face became very grim and he said, "Jess, excuse us for a minute."

After much convincing, Sam finally agreed to come on the road with them but only until Sunday night. He needed to be back early Monday morning for a law school interview. While Sam went inside to pack, Kat looked at Dean and asked, "Dean, are we going to tell Sam about us?"

"Not just yet. I mean it's only for a few days. We'll be able to keep our relationship a secret until Monday when we're on our own again."

"O.k." She kissed him lightly and reluctantly pulled away when Sam showed up again. They then drove to Jericho were the three of them worked their first case together. After questioning witnesses and looking at the crime scene, Dean checked them into a motel.

When he gave the credit card to the manager, he said, "You guys have some kind of convention or something going on?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked confused.

"An older guy with the same last name came through here about a week or so ago and bought out a room for a full month."

"Did he check out?" Sam asked.

"No."

"What room is he in?" Kat asked.

The three of them looked around John's room and saw he was working the same case but he hadn't been in the room for a while. "Maybe he caught the trail of something way more deadly then a simple ghost?" Kat suggested to the brothers.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean said.

"Hey, I think I know what we're dealing with."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dad figured it out. It's woman in white." Sam said.

"Alright then. Look I'm going to get some food. You two stay here and figure out where Constance's bones are buried.

After Dean left, Sam turned to Kat and asked, "Kat, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here hunting? You were so smart you could have gone to college. Been the doctor that you wanted to be when you were little."

"Sam, I would love that but college is for normal people. I couldn't go to college because sooner or later the past would catch up to me."

Before Sam could answer her, his phone rang. Sam paled before hanging up. "Dean's been caught by the cops. We have to get out of here."

After narrowly escaping from the cops, the two went to question Constance's husband. "So the bastard really was cheating on her." Kat said with disgust.

"Yeah, so Constance fits the pattern of all other women in white, now we just have to stop her."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Don't know, but there is something I need to do first." Sam called the police station with a bogus 911 so Dean could escape.

As they were driving, Constance appeared in front the car and Sam drove right through her.

"Shit." Kat said when Sam screeched the car to a stop.

The two looked behind them and saw Constance in the back seat.

When Sam refused to take her home, Constance took control of the car and drove them to her place. After a struggle between Constance and Sam, Dean shot at her through the window. Sam finally had control of the car and said, "I'm taking you home." He drove the car into the house and Constance was destroyed by her children.

"Sammy, if you ruined my car, I'll kill you." Dean said inspecting the car. With the case solved, Dean reluctantly drove Sam back to Palo Alto.

It was awkward to say the least between the brothers but they came to a silent understanding. Dean was driving away from Sam's place when he got a very bad feeling. "Dean, you o.k.?"

"No. I need to check on Sam." Dean made an illegal U-turn and drove back to Sam's.

Dean's instincts were right and Sam's building was on fire. The two ran in and pulled a hysterical Sam out. He kept looking at the ceiling and screaming for Jessica.

The firefighters questioned them about what happened and they answered the best they could. Sam was in shock and just kept making sure all of the weapons were loaded. When the pair approached Sam, he threw the last gun into the trunk and said, "We have work to do." He slammed to trunk closed and sat in the car. Kat knew that this nightmare was nowhere near being over.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 4

Kat had been anxious the last couple of days. Ever since Jess died, Sam had not been able to sleep or eat. Now they were on their way to Blackwater Ridge, CO. Kat only hoped that the trip would tire Sam enough so he could get some sleep. Once they got settled in their motel room, Dean looked around and said, "Hey, I'm gonna go get some food. You guys want any?"

"No. I'm good." Sam said.

"What about you, Kat?"

"I'm not sure what I want. I'll come with you."

"Awesome. Let's go."

Right before they could walk out the door, Sam called, "Hey, Dean."

"Yeah."

"Just hurry up. I just want to do this job and then go find Dad."

"What's the rush?"

"The longer we stay here, the colder the trail gets. We have to move soon."

"O.k. fine. Just give us a few days. We'll rap up this case and then we'll focus on finding dad."

As soon as they were in the car, Dean turned over to Kat and started to kiss her. Kat smiled into the kiss but pulled away quickly causing Dean to groan. "No, Dean."

"Oh come on, you're killing me here, kitten. I haven't been able to even kiss you in a week."

"I know, Dean, but I'm just not ready to tell Sam yet. If he knows then we have to tell my Dad and the last time you saw him, he had a gun pointed at you and your father. Can you imagine what he'll do to you if he finds out that we've been screwing around? I'll tell you what, he'll shoot you down like an animal and he won't even bat an eyelash."

"Alright, for you I won't say anything just yet but we have to find some alone time otherwise I will go crazy."

"Fair enough."

After talking to Haley about her missing brother they got some sleep and went to Blackwater Ridge in the morning.

While they were working the case, they discovered that the creature that they hunting was a Wendigo. "So we're gonna need some heavy fire power to take this thing out." Kat said.

"That's right."

"Well do any of you have a flare gun?"

"No, I say we get these people out of here and then come back and kill this thing." Sam said.

Later that night, Dean pulled Sam aside and the two started having a very heated conversation. Dean pulled out their father's journal and started pointing to it. Kat was trying to figure out what they were saying but it was tough. When they came back over, Kat smiled at them. "Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." Sam said before walking away.

The next morning, all hell broke loose. Dean and Haley were taken by the Wendigo and they had to save them. After rescuing them, the police arrived and took their statements. Just another day for them.

Two weeks later, they found themselves on a plane trying to stop a demon from crashing it. At the airport, right before they could purchase the tickets, Dean stopped the two of them. "Damn it. So close." Dean said after they unsuccessfully stopped Amanda, the flight attendant from the previous flight, from boarding the plane.

"Alright. It's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said.

"Now just hold on a second."

"Dean, the plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board. And if we're right that plane is going to crash."

"I know."

"Then we're getting on that plane and finding that demon and exorcising it. I'll get the tickets. You and Kat go to the car and get whatever you can from the trunk. Whatever that can make it passed security. You o.k.?" Sam asked after a moment seeing Dean's hesitation with the plan.

"No. Not really."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well I kinda have this problem with..." Dean started making hand motions that looked like flying.

"What flying?" Kat and Sam looked at each other shocked.

"Well it's never been issue until now."

"You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking. Why do you think I drive everywhere, you guys?"

"All right. So here's the plan. Sam and I will go."

"What?"

"We'll do this one on our own." Sam agreed.

"What are you nuts? You said it yourself this things gonna crash."

"Look, Dean, we can do this together or Sam and I can do this on our own own. I'm not seeing a third option here. Are you?"

"Come on. Really? Man."

After getting their tickets and boarding the plane, the three of them were sitting down. Kat took the window seat with a big smile on her face while Dean sat down next to her looking like a scared little kid.

"Just try to relax."

"Just shut up." Dean said to Sam.

Kat leaned over and whispered in Dean's ear, "Hey, just think of it this way, we may get our Mile High Club membership tonight." This caused Dean to smile but only for a moment because they started moving.

Dean started clutching the seat and humming Metallica. "Are you humming Metallica?"

"It calms me down." Dean said to Sam.

"Look man, I get you're nervous, but you got to stay focused."

"O.k."

"I mean we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down. Or Who it's possessing anyway and perform a full on exorcism."

"Yeah on a plane, that's gonna be easy."

"One step at a time, alright. Now who is it possessing?" Kat said with a smile.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little bit."

They started going up and down the aisles looking for anyone with black eyes or a strong emf reading. It turned out to be the co-pilot. With Amanda's help, they lured the co-pilot to the back of the plane. "Yeah what's the problem?" The co-pilot asked after coming into the back.

Dean immediately punched him causing him to fall. Kat took out a roll of duct tape and put it over his mouth. Sam poured Holy Water over the body causing it to sizzle. "Hurry up, Sam, I don't know how much longer Kat and I can hold him."

Sam started chanting the spell but the demon got free by throwing Dean into the opposite wall and said, "I know what happened to your girlfriend. She died screaming. Even now she burns." Sam punched him to shut him up. He then looked at Kat and said, "He's looking for you." This scared Kat and she looked to Sam but he didn't know what to say. Just then Dean came over and held the demon down so Sam could finish the ritual.

Once the demon was out of the co-pilot, it disappeared. "Where'd it go?"

"It's in the plane. Come on." Just then, the plane started falling from the sky. Sam tried to grab the journal but it started sliding to the front of the plane. Dean and Kat were stuck in the back of the plane. Sam finally got the book and finished the ritual sending the demon back to hell, saving everyone.

"You o.k." Kat asked Dean.

"I don't know. Let's find, Sam."

After getting off the plane, the three of them started talking about what the demon said, "Dean, it knew about Jessica."

"Man these things, they read minds, they lie. Alright that's all it was."

"Yeah." Sam said quietly.

"What did it say to you?" Dean asked Kat.

"What?"

"That demon said something while it was looking at you, what was it?"

"It was talking about Jessica." Kat said but she caught Sam's gaze. It looked like he wanted to say something but she stopped him with a look.

As Dean went to get the car, Sam turned to Kat, "Why did you lie to him?"

"Because I don't know what the hell that meant, Sam. Besides, demons have been after my family for years, you really think more of them wouldn't want to take me out considering my mother was a witch and my father's a hunter? It's nothing so don't worry about it and don't bring it up again."

"Hey, come on. Let's get the hell out of here." Dean said. They got in the car and drove off to their next destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 5

About two months have gone by since they first started working together and Dean was getting angsty. Sam still had no idea that he and Kat were screwing around but it was getting more and more difficult to find a moment alone so they could be together with Sam always around. Dean felt that they should just tell him but Kat wasn't ready for that conversation yet. "What are you ashamed of me or something?" Dean asked one night when they were getting food; Sam stayed behind at the hotel and this was one of those rare moments that they had to spend together.

"Of course not, Dean. But if we tell Sam then we have to tell my dad and your dad and I'm not ready for that. Please just be patient. I promise I will make it worth your while." She said seductively.

"Oh yeah. And what would this entail exactly." Dean said with a smirk of his own.

She smiled and grabbed his hand leading him into the the bathroom. Twenty minutes later they came out of the bathroom with smiles on their faces and Dean couldn't keep his hands off of Kat. They saw that their order was ready. "Perfect timing." she said to Dean.

"Yeah, come on, let's go."

On the drive back, Dean was very quiet and Kat could tell that something was on his mind. "Hey, talk."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Something is on your mind, so talk."

Dean sighed and said, "Have you noticed that Sam has been I don't know a bit off ever since Jessica died?"

"Well, Dean, his girlfriend was murdered in front of him that's enough to drive any man crazy. I mean come on, how would you act if someone murdered me."

"I'd hunt that son of a bitch down and kill them slowly for ever hurting you."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"But I mean that's he's been off like something else is wrong with him and I think it has something to do with these nightmares he's been having."

"They're probably about that night. I'm sure with time they'll go away."

"Who are you trying to convince me or you? You and I both know that something is not right here. And since when are you so calm? You always panic when something is even the slightest bit off."

"I'm just having some faith, you should try it sometime." But there was a reason that Kat was being so calm on the outside but inside she was in the fetal position. She didn't want to tell Dean but something was going with her powers. Sometimes they would be normal, sometimes they were why too powerful, and sometimes they were very weak. It was like her powers were going through a metamorphosis. Not only that, but she had a new ability, she was able to turn objects into stone. She knew that over time it would become stronger and she could turn people into stone as well but she just wanted to be normal, she never wanted more abilities. But what made it even more strange was the fact that she had barely used her powers over the last few months so how she was getting stronger made no sense to her. But if she told Dean then he would just worry and there was no cause for concern just yet.

The next day, Dean was on the computer looking up potential hunts, Sam was doodling the same tree over and over again, and Kat messing around with some potions that she thought could be useful to them, like a cloaking potion which will cause the person to be temporarily invisible.

"Alright. Cruising some websites and I found a few candidates for our next gig. Fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali, the crew vanished."

"I say we go to Cali, I can always use some sun." Kat said.

"And uhh we got some cattle mutilations in west Texas. Hey, am I boring you with this?" Dean asked Sam.

"No, I'm listening. Keep going." Sam said.

"A Sacramento man shot himself in the head, three times." Dean said emphasizing the three. "Any of these things blowing up your skirt, pal?"

"Wait I've seen this."

"Seen what?"

Sam got up and started rummaging through his bag looking for something. He pulled out their father's journal and pulled out a picture of the Winchester family before mary died. "Dean, I know where we have to go next."

"Where?"

"Back home. Back to Kansas."

"O.k. random. Where'd that come from?"

"Alright, umm, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house that mom died in?"

"Yeah."

"But it didn't burn down right? I mean not completely,they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so. What the hell you talking about?"

"O.k. This is gonna sound crazy but the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger."

"Why would you think that?" Kat asked.

"I umm, I just uhh, just trust me on this o.k. Both of you."

"Woah, woah trust you?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, man, that's weak. You got to give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Well tough. I'm not going anywhere until you do." Dean said getting aggravated with the situation.

"Come on, Dean, maybe Sam is right and we just need to have a little bit of faith." Kat said trying to reason with him.

Sam sighed and said, "I've had these nightmares."

"We've noticed." Kat said not liking were this conversation was going.

"And sometimes they come true."

"Come again?" Dean inquired confused.

"Look, you guys, I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened."

"Sam, people have weird dreams. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Dean said trying to reassure his brother.

"No I dreamt of the blood dripping from the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything to stop it because I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, and our old house, and some woman inside screaming for help. I mean that's where it all started. This has to mean something, right?"

"I don't know, man."

"What do you mean, Dean, this woman might be in danger. You believe me, right, Kat?"

"Sam,... I believe you. But I don't think it's what you're thinking that it is." She added the last part quietly that she didn't think anyone heard her say it.

"See, Dean, we have to go look into this. This might be the thing that killed mom and Jessica."

"Just slow down. First, you tell me you've got the shining. Then, you tell me I have to go back home? When I..."

"When what?"

"When I swore to myself I would never go back there."

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out, just to be sure." Kat said.

"I'll do it."

They drove to Lawrence and stopped in front of their old house. "So this is it?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Dean said quietly.

They walked up to the house and knocked. A woman answered with, "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the fede-"

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean, and this is our friend, Kat. We used to live here. You know we were just driving by and we were just wondering if we could come in and take a look around, see the old place."

"Yeah, that's so funny. You know I think I found some of your photos the other night." The woman said.

"You did?"

"Come in." She let the three of them in with a smile. They walked into the kitchen and saw a little girl at the table doing homework and a little boy in his playpen yelling for juice. "That's Richie, he's kinda a juice junky but at least he won't get scurvy." She said handing him a sippy cup from the fridge. "Sarry, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here." The woman told her daughter. The little girl smiled at them.

They found out that Jenny and her kids just moved here from Wichita. "So how you liking it so far?" Sam asked.

"Well, uhh, all do respect to your childhood home, I mean I'm sure you have a lot of happy memories here, but this place has its issues."

"Issues, like what?" Kat asked.

"Well it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know, we got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh that's too bad. What else?" Dean asked.

"Uhh, sink keeps getting backed up. There's rats in the basement. I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

"Just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" Sarry said. "Ask them if they lived here when they lived here?"

"What, Sarry?" Sam asked.

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh no, baby, there was nothing in their closets, right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not."

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny said.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire."

"Well we should get going." Kat said. "We should let you guys get settled in more. Come on Sam, Dean."

As soon as they walked outside, Sam went off on Dean on how he was right and that something was wrong. "We just got a chill out and treat this like any other job."

"Well if this was any other job we would figure out what we were dealing with and find out the history of the house except, this time we already know what it is." Kat said.

"Do we? I mean how much do we really know? How much do you remember Dean?" Sam asked.

"What about that night?"

"Yeah."

"Not much. I remember the fire, the heat, and I remember I carried you out the front door."

"You did?"

"Yeah, you never knew that?"

"No."

"Well you know dad's story as well as I do. Mom was on the ceiling and whatever put her there was long gone when dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?"

"If he did he kept it to himself. God know we asked him enough times."

"O.k. so to figure out what's going on now, we have to find out what happened back then." Kat said.

"Yeah. Talk to dad's friends, neighbors, and anyone else that was there at the time." Dean said.

"Is this just another job to you?" Sam said.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom."

After Dean was gone for ten minutes, Kat went to check on him. She heard him on the phone with John asking him for help. When he turned around he saw Kat standing there. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "You always have me, Dean, for anything and everything, just please don't shut me out."

Dean pulled away from the hugged but kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, he looked her right in the eye and said, "I know."

The next day, Dean and Sam went to talk to John's old business partner at the garage while Kat looked into the history of the house. She got a call from Dean while doing her research. "Hey, Dean, I haven't really found anything yet."

_"That's alright. I wasn't expecting to find much anyways. Listen I need you to find all of the psychic that you can in Lawrence."_

"Alright." She found the yellow pages in their motel room and started reading off their names.

_"Wait what was that last one?"_ Dean asked.

"Missouri Mosely."

_"No shit."_

"What, Dean, what is it?"

_"That's a psychic. Huh, now it makes sense. In dad's journal, the first page, the first sentence, says, 'I went to Missouri and I learned the truth.' I always thought he meant the state."_

"O.k. come pick me up and we'll go see her together."

_"Alright. See you in a bit."_ Dean said hanging up.

The three of them were sitting, waiting for Missouri to be done with her client. "Don't worry your wife is crazy about you." She said to the man before letting him out of her house. "Ooh, poor bastard. His woman is cold banging the gardner."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth, they come here for good news." She looked at them for a moment before saying, "Well, Sam, Dean, Kat, come on. I ain't got all day."

They followed her into the back room and waited for her to speak. "Well let me look at ya. You boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy looking kid too." She said looking at Dean. "Oh and, Kat, you have gotten so beautiful. You look just like your mama before she died. I can see that your just as powerful as she was, actually even more so and that is saying a lot considering how powerful your mama was."

"You knew my mom?"

"Yes, I did. We worked to together for a few months when she was a teenager and we stayed in contact. She was so beautiful, inside and out, she was spirited, headstrong, but above all she was so kind." She then took Sam's hand and said, "Oh and, Sam, I am so sorry about your girlfriend. And your father, he's missing?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well you were just thinking it, just now."

"Well where is he? Is he o.k.?" Dean inquired.

"I don't know."

"Don't know? You're supposed to be a psychic right?"

"Boy, you think I'm a magician. I may be able to read thoughts and energies in a room but I just can't pull facts out of thin air. Please." She motioned for them to sit on the sofa across from her. All of sudden she said, "Boy, don't you think about putting your foot on my coffee table."

"I didn't do anything." Dean said.

"Well you thought it."

"O.k. so our dad, when did you first meet him?"

"Well he came for a reading, a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say that I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked hopefully.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"Could you? What was it?"

"I don't know but it was evil. I never saw something evil like that again until about four years later."

"What happened four years later?" Kat asked.

"Oh, honey don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"I felt those same echoes in your mother's apartment in Chicago. Where you were born. Your mother fought against it and it weakened her. What he did to her it was like a poison. It slowly killed her but your mother was strong and she lasted longer than anyone anticipated. She should have died two weeks afterwards but she lasted two years."

"So this thing attacked my mother?"

"That's right."

"Why? I mean why attack my mother and theirs, what was so special about them?"

"That you need to ask your fathers. Only they can answer that for you." Missouri said.

"Well can you come with us and see if it is the same thing as last time?" Dean asked.

"Of course."

They drove over to their childhood home and convinced Jenny to have them look around. Missouri took them into Sam's nursery and explained what happened there that night. "Is that an emf?" Missouri asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"Amateur. Kat, come and help me."

"Me?"

"Yes, you have the ability to sense. You might be able to tell us what you feel."

"But I have nothing to compare it to."

"Yes, you do. This thing was in your home too. That memory buried deep inside you, you just need to tap into it. Just close your eyes and focus on that night. What do you feel?"

"Heat. A lot of it." Kat said.

"Good. What else. A man with strange eyes. Cat-like almost. This feels wrong. It doesn't feel the same."

"You're right. It doesn't because it's not the same. I don't know if all of you should fell disappointment or relief. But this isn't what killed your mom." Missouri said with an encouraging smile.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's not the same energy I felt all those years ago. It's something different."

"But it feels just as evil." Kat added still focusing her energy like Missouri told her to.

"Not it, them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see all those years ago, real evil walked into this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds and sometimes wounds get infected."

"I don't understand."

"This house is a magnet for paranormal activity."

"It's a poltergeist, isn't it?" Kat asked.

"Yes, a nasty one, and it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are killed."

"You said there was more than one spirit."

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one. Kat, why don't you try. It's energy is strongest in the closet."

Kat went into the closet and focused her energy when she started gasping. "Kat, what's the matter?"

"I think it was the second spirit. I don't think it wants to hurt anyone." She said out of breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well either way, it's out of here." Dean said.

They started making hex bags to place them all over the house to purify the house. Once at the house, all of the appliances started to attack them. They did manage to get all of the hex bags into the walls but something still felt off.

The three of them decided to stake out the house in case anything happened. All of a sudden, they saw Jenny banging on her bedroom window yelling for help. The three of them ran into the house to help. Dean went to help Jenny while Sam and Kat went to get Sarry and Richie. When they got to Sarry's room, there was a figure on fire and it was walking towards her. Sam picked up the little girl and told her to cover her eyes. In the hallway, Sam turned to Sarry and told her take her brother outside and not to look back. As the kids were running, something grabbed Kat and Sam and pulled them to the other side of the room and it started choking them.

The figure on fire started walking towards them when Dean burst in the room with his gun cocked ready to fire. "No, Dean." Both of them yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Sam told his brother.

The fire was extinguished to reveal a beautiful woman, Mary Winchester. "Mom." Dean whispered in disbelief.

"Dean. Sam. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Kat, look after my boys."

"I will Mrs. Winchester."

Mary turned away from them and said, "You get out of my house. And let go of my son and his friend." Mary burst into flames taking the spirit with her.

"Now it's over."

Kat and Dean were looking at the picutres when she said, "Wow, Missouri was right."

"About what?"

"You were one goofy looking kid." The two didn't notice Missouri and Sam looking at them.

"Don't you three be strangers." Missouri said.

"We won't."

"Wait, Dean, I need to talk to Missouri for a second."

"Well hurry up, Kat, we got to go."

Kat came over to Missouri and said, "I just wanted to thank you for helping me with my powers. Lately they've been acting a bit strange."

"Mmm, well I'm glad I could help. Here this might help you as well." Missouri handed Kat an old, leather-bound book.

"What is it?"

"It's a book of spells. I know it's not as great as your family's but this may help you on your journey and if you ever need more training, just call me."

"Thanks, Missouri."

"You're welcome, honey."

Kat was in the backseat looking through the book when she found some photos in the back. Some were of her when she was a baby with her mom but some were with her father and mother and even John. "Hey, guys, look at these."

"What are they?"

"Pictures. I guess I really have known the two of you my whole life." Kat said while looking at a picture of the three of them when she was only a year old.


End file.
